


What Makes You Beautiful

by anneryn7



Series: A Boy Band Kind of Love [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Flirty "Thor", Flirty Clint "Hawkeye" Barton, Flirty James "Bucky" Barnes, Flirty Natasha Romanoff, Idiots in Love, Insecure Peter Parker, Insecurity, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oblivious Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Wade Wilson, Sweet Wade Wilson, Teen Peter Parker, True Love, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. Spideypool. "I look stupid." Peter bemoaned, with a grimace. "No, Baby Boy, you look delicious. You look good enough to eat and I promise to do exactly that, when we get home tonight." His older boyfriend purred. "God, Petey, you don't even realize how beautiful you are. That's part of your beauty, though. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life showing you and teaching you, just how beautiful you are.""Wade, you're the only one who thinks so." Peter argued."No, I'm really not, Baby. Have I ever life to you? Do you think that I would start not? You're my everything. During your speech, I'm going to picture myself in front of you, on my knees. And after dinner, I'll deliver." He promised. Peter shuddered against him. "And while we're there, we'll take a poll and see just how many people find you as attractive and as desirable as I do." He promised.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Series: A Boy Band Kind of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	What Makes You Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to new series for my little Spideypool 'verse! If you haven't already, please check out My Spideypool Romance for the ten stories before this one. (This fic is shorter, but it was a lot of fun to write. Stay tuned!)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN DEADPOOL, SPIDERMAN, OR ANY OTHER MARVEL CHARACTERS.  
> Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "What Makes You Beautiful" – One Direction
> 
> Background: Mysterio did not out Peter as Spiderman. Natasha didn't die. I can't bring myself to write something that she AND Tony aren't around for. It's bad enough that Tony is gone. Steve is still Cap. He came back and is still the same age. Not Endgame compliant. Loki is also not dead.

"I look stupid." Peter bemoaned, with a grimace, as he adjusted his bowtie in the mirror. He didn't miss the way Wade's hungry eyes looked him up and down.

Peter had to present some scientific findings that he discovered, while working under Dr. Banner's guidance. He didn't think it warranted him speaking at a dinner help in their humor, but everyone else disagreed.

"No, Baby Boy, you look delicious. You look good enough to eat and I promise to do exactly that, when we get home tonight." His older boyfriend purred. "God, Petey, you don't even realize how beautiful you are. That's part of your beauty, though. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life showing you and teaching you, just how beautiful you are."

Wade peppered kisses down the side of Peter's neck, stopping to nibble here and there.

"Wade, you're the only one who thinks so." Peter argued. That resulted in a hard swat to his backside and a firm bite near his throat. Peter moaned and tried to stay in control of his senses. The last thing he needed was a hard on in his pants. He was too pre-occupied feeling turned on, to feel self-conscious.

Wade rutted against him, so Peter could feel how hard he was. He never hesitated to show Peter just how affected he made him.

"No, I'm really not, Baby. Have I ever life to you? Do you think that I would start not? You're my everything. During your speech, I'm going to picture myself in front of you, on my knees. And after dinner, I'll deliver." He promised. Peter shuddered against him. "And while we're there, we'll take a poll and see just how many people find you as attractive and as desirable as I do." He promised. Peter couldn't do more than nod.

* * *

"IS this really necessary?" Peter grumbled, as Wade guided him through the throng of people attending the dinner. Wade had his Deadpool mask and gloves on with a charcoal suit that hugged his best assets.

"Sure is, Honeybunch. I told ya that I was doin' this. I dunno why you thought that I was bluffin'!" Wade replied, smoothly. "Thor, please tell Petey Pie how aesthetically pleasing you find him." Deadpool propositioned their hammer-wielding friend.

"Ah, young Parker. 'Tis true. Had Pool of Death not become your suitor, I would have tried to win your affection and your heart. You are glorious, even without your many abilities, my friend. Wade is indeed a lucky man." Thor agreed. Peter gaped at him, slowly closing his mouth.

"Thanks, Snookums. I knew I could count on you!" Wade told Thor with a wink. "Onto the next!"

* * *

"Alright, HawtGuy, what's the verdict? Is Petey Pie hot or not?" Wade pressed. He had a mischievous glint in his eye that made him believe that he already knew that answer to his question.

"You already know that I would tap that. We've talked about it, after the Lip Sync Battle. Peter would make the hottest twink." Clint told them both, as he let his gaze drag over Peter's body. Peter's face flushed pink, as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

"So would I. Peter's all but begging to be eaten alive." Natasha agreed.

"Wait, really?" Peter squeaked.

"Definitely. If you two ever split, I'll show you exactly what I mean." She replied with a self-assured shrug, before sauntering off.

"Are you really going to ask everyone, but me?" Bucky asked. Wade didn't say anything, but Peter could tell that he was beside himself, beaming.

"Then tell us." Deadpool probed.

"I'm pretty flexible with my taste in men. Steve checks all my boxes, but so does Peter. I just like pretty people, and you, doll, are gorgeous." Bucky said with a wink. He kissed Peter's cheeks, before Peter dragged his boyfriend outside.

"There. Are you happy now?" Peter asked, completely embarrassed.

"I would say very, but it looks like we'll have to postpone our plans for tonight, Babycakes." Wade sighed.

"What? Why?" Peter asked, as he looked around. "For fucksake, are those zombies?"


End file.
